Un Primer Encuentro, Un Primer Beso
by Sams Brok
Summary: ¿Es ella capaz de fragmentar el tiempo y espacio? ¿Si lo hizo una vez,por qué no una anterior? -¿Cosmos?Sí,me gusta...-pensó ella. Apartado alterno sobre una parte de 'La Promesa de la Rosa' y un punto de vista muy mio sobre el Manga jejeXD


Holis! Aki yo de nuevo con un recién salido del horno oneshot jeje.

Okis, okis, pa´empezar este oneshot es un regalito para una amiga especial: **Anakaris! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!** Lamento la tardanza y ojala puedas leerlo jeje y ojala te guste^^ Sinceramente no es parecido a mis oneshots anteriores, na´que ver jeje, pero pues mi musa se puso rebelde y por más que le pedí algo especial para ti, nomás no kizo snif (gomen)

Weno, te kelo mucho Annis-senpai^^

Ojo: Este oneshot no es el que había prometido para cerrar "Lágrimas" (etto… Akel sigue en el horno jeje)

**Nota**: Hay una escena, que kiza no signifique lo mismo para todas. Sólo espero, y les pido xfis, que sean abiertas de mente y de corazón. Espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie, de todas formas, este es el aviso, aunque en realidad no sé cómo ponerlo correctamente jeje.

Okis, las dejo con la historia^^

_**Un Primer Encuentro, un Primer Beso**_

_**Por **_

_**Sams Brok**_

Vacio…

El destello de un resplandor extinguiéndose.

Espacio y tiempo fragmentándose.

Luz iluminando oscuridad…

La bella Guerrera parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo. Sonrió con cierta timidez al reconocer que le costaba adaptar sus azules pupilas al resplandor del hermoso día. Entonces cerró de nuevo ambos ojos y, respirando profundamente, levantó el rostro permitiendo que la brisa de la tarde le impregnara la frescura de las flores a su alrededor y sus platinados y largos cabellos juguetearon en el aire.

Una suave, y casi olvidada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y, como si la carga del mundo desapareciera de sus hombros, ella soltó un suspiro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y sus pupilas brillaron con añoranza al contemplar el sitió frente a ella: Era un edificio normal que a simple vista imponía seriedad y cuidado; un edificio que con sus instalaciones dejaba en claro su función: un hospital, y en ese momento, ella se encontraba en uno de sus jardines, oculta a la vista tras un par de frondosos árboles.

Su sonrisa se amplió con anhelo. En realidad no era el lugar el que la emocionaba, sino lo que sabía encontraría dentro. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, y ella apenas era capaz de controlar sus emociones…

Se llevó una mano al pecho y pudo sentir poder y calidez emanar de su broche. Hacía mucho, _demasiado_ tiempo en que no se sentía de esa forma… incontables años… Tanto, que deseaba con toda el alma correr, correr hasta sentir que todo había vuelto, y que el tiempo se había detenido…

Otra vez cerró los ojos, y esta vez apretó los parpados mientras su puño se cerraba en el aire. A pesar de la tristeza que por un momento se reflejó en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada al reconocer que momentos como éste amenazaban con hacerla perder la razón. Después de todo, todavía estaba aprendiendo a reconocer que _ese no era su tiempo_…

Ella había vivido ese momento, aunque no lo recordaba por su corta edad en ese entonces. Sonrió con melancolía y levantó el rostro recibiendo la calidez del suave sol de la tarde - _suspiró_- La época era diferente a cualquier otra que pudiera recordar en su _presente_, y si había una palabra que pudiera describir esos viejos tiempos, definitivamente era: tranquilidad.

Aún con sus emociones cosquilleando en su piel, tratando de controlarse respiró profundamente y meditó por un par de segundos antes de decidir deshacer su transformación. Y así, un tenue brillo la rodeó reemplazando el bello traje blanco que vestía y que la caracterizaba como la Guerrera que era, por un largo y juvenil vestido primaveral; y su cabello, antes recogido en un par de coletas en forma de corazón, ahora lucía suelto, como en escasas ocasiones.

Con timidez sonrió para sí, y estaba por dar el primer paso cuando lo sintió… Y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró e inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Con total sorpresa y conteniendo la respiración, giró sobre sí misma para encontrar al objeto de su apreció contemplándola unos metros atrás con una incrédula y, a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos, infantil mirada.

Y ahí estaba. Él. Sólo él, por siempre él. ¡Y de una u otra forma, pero era él!

Miles de diversos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de ella, y sólo el último de ellos fue el que la devolvió crudamente a la realidad. Todavía sin palabras, respirando de forma entrecortada, se reprendió mentalmente repitiéndose una y otra vez: _-'No es mí tiempo, no tengo derecho ¡no tengo nada!'-_

Se estaba lastimando, pero todo el dolor del mundo no era suficiente para acallar el desboque de emoción de su corazón… En ese momento, nada era más grande que _ese _instante.

A pesar de que para la mujer de cabellos rubio platinado no había ninguna diferencia, frente a ella se encontraba _él_, que ahora todavía era un chiquillo; _él,_ que sin duda alguna, en un cercano futuro sería un apuesto y gallardo pelinegro; un jovencito que, cruelmente lastimado por la vida, en ese momento sólo la sorpresa de lo que _creía_ haber visto rebasó por unos instantes el dolor de su inocente alma.

Entrecerrando los ojos, como si dudara de lo que había visto, el pequeño ojiazul cuestionó con suavidad:

–"Tú… ¿eres un hada?"- A pesar de la inocencia de la pregunta, el pelinegro se sonrojó furiosamente al comprender su atrevimiento y contemplar el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer, y, nervioso, lo único que atinó a hacer fue juguetear con el extremo de la bata de hospital que estaba portando.

Todavía pasmada, y advirtiendo que él había presenciado su transformación, ella dudo en responder.

Ante el silencio, el jovencito desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en donde prefirió jugar con la venda que cubría parte de sus cabellos. Entonces, todavía sin verla, agregó con triste timidez:

-"Lo siento. Hace poco recibí un golpe en la cabeza, y creo… Creí ver una visión…"-

Nerviosa, pero evidentemente enternecida, la joven mujer sonrió. En verdad que había sido sorprendida, y a pesar de la paradoja que ese momento significaba, no era capaz de resistir entregarse al obsequio que el destino le estaba otorgando…

Tras una suave corriente de aire, su platinado cabello, ahora suelto, revoloteó traviesamente.

…..

Unos minutos habían pasado. Ella y el pequeño pelinegro descansaban en uno de los bancos del poco transitado jardín.

En silencio, ambos observaban el alrededor. Ella, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, y él, con tímida tristeza en su mirada. No era un silencio incomodo, era… simplemente silencio.

Minutos antes, el hielo se había roto cuando ella soltó una alegre risa al escuchar la disculpa del pequeño, y con ese pretexto lo había convencido para que la acompañara a sentarse.

-"Y dime…"- comenzó ella –"¿Qué haces paseando tu sólo por aquí? ¿Una enfermera no debería acompañarte?"- cuestionó con travesura.

Sin verla, contestó en un susurro –"Escape de mi cuarto. No me gusta estar ahí…"- añadió con tristeza –"Es muy sólo… y frio"-

-"Pues… lloverá pronto"- intentó ella –"No te quedes mucho tiempo fuera ¿de acuerdo?"-

Casi rígidamente, él asintió –"Lo sé. Y he traído un paraguas. Lo he escondido aquí cerca…"- señaló hacía uno de los lados.

Ella sonrió comprensiva –"Que precavido eres. Veo que no tienes pensado volver pronto ¿verdad?"-

Él no respondió.

-"Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie"- sonrió con sinceridad al entender su expresión. –"Sabes, quizá tengas algo de razón: Los hospitales suelen ser fríos… Pero me parece que todo depende de quién te acompañe"-

-"No tengo a nadie"- soltó él de repente. Al verlo, ella alcanzó a notar los azules ojos cristalizarse.

-"Bueno… en este momento, me tienes a mi"-

El joven pelinegro, confundido, frunció el ceño. Colocándose frente a él, ella añadió –"Y pronto, más pronto de lo que esperas, alguien más vendrá…"- Acercándose ligeramente, con delicadeza señaló el pecho del pequeño –"… y se quedara aquí, contigo, en tu corazón"-

Sin poder evitarlo, las infantiles mejillas se tiñeron con timidez por el suave toque femenino. La joven de cabellos platinados le regaló una tierna y sincera sonrisa, entonces completó –"Y créeme, muchas otras hermosas personas llegaran a tu vida… Y serás de nuevo feliz, muy feliz"-

El pequeño, anhelando la respuesta, cuestionó -"¿Cómo lo sabe?"-

La ojiazul hizo una mueca graciosa fingiendo pensarlo –"Mmm. Digamos que… puedo sentirlo"- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

A pesar del rosa de sus mejillas, el pelinegro no podía dejar de mostrar ese triste silencio en sus ojos. Entonces, como si le costara decirlo, con la vista fija en el suelo y sus manos apretando su la tela de su bata, él confesó en un murmullo ahogado –"Hace poco… tuve un accidente"- llevándose inconscientemente una mano a la cabeza, continuó –"Me he quedado solo… Sin familia, sin recuerdos, sin nada…"- su voz amenazó con quebrarse –"Y las personas de este lugar, me ignoran, y cuando me ven, lo hacen con lastima…"-

Sintiendo el dolor en las palabras del pequeño, ella tomó su mano con ternura –"Tranquilo, pronto cambiara todo; además, no todos son así, sólo debes darles una oportunidad. Me parece que ser medico es la profesión más noble que hay… Quizá, _sólo_ _hace falta mostrarle al mundo que es así_"- añadió con una abierta y sincera sonrisa.

El pelinegro, frunciendo graciosamente el ceño, pareció meditar seriamente lo que ella dijo.

Otro tranquilo silencio se hizo entre ambos, hasta que unos momentos después, observándola de reojo, fue él quien esta vez comenzó -"Su cabello… es bonito, y un poco raro"- haciendo alusión al color platinado del largo y lacio cabello.

Una animada y melodiosa carcajada fue la respuesta de ella, y él volvió a sentirse ligeramente cohibido. Automáticamente la rubia se llevó una mano al pelo y, jugando, entrelazó los dedos en el. –"Tienes razón"- afirmó, y añadió en tono de broma más para sí misma –"Sera por la edad…"- y soltó otra sincera risa.

Sabiéndose a salvo, y curioso, él comentó de nuevo –"¿Qué edad tiene?"-

En evidente tono de juego, ella hizo una mueca y fingió indignarse –"Oye, eso no se le pregunta a una mujer"- e infantilmente mostró su lengua.

Impresionado, el pelinegro se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó el rostro con una expresión extraña. Al notarlo la rubia, esperando no haber sido inadecuada, confundida cuestionó –"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Es sólo que…"- intentó él, sin verla –"Usted es muy linda…"-

Y, significativamente, ahora fue el turno de ella en sonrojarse, y susurró un suave _Gracias_…

-"Es muy amable"- añadió el pequeño con melancólica inocencia –"Intenta animarme y su risa es muy cálida…"- Ella ladeó el rostro –"Pero hace unos momentos, cuando la encontré, me pareció que también estaba triste"-

Ella pareció pensarlo, entonces, sin extinguir su sonrisa, contestó –"Quizá, por momentos, el estar sola me pone también triste. Pero sabes,"- añadió antes de que él preguntara –"En verdad creo que he vivido plenamente; fui feliz, _muy feliz_… Y después de todo, yo elegí mi propio destino, así que cuando siento que la debilidad de mi corazón amenaza con traicionarme, me refugió en la belleza de mis recuerdos… Es ahí cuando comprendo la importancia de mi misión"-

Confundido, él frunció el entrecejo. Ella soltó otra melodiosa y sincera risa antes de añadir –"Es un poco complicado, sin embargo, lo que trato de decir es que no debes rendirte, tienes mucho por vivir, demasiadas cosas que atesorar, cientos de recuerdos que obtener… ¿Comprendes?"- pausó un momento, y sin poder contenerse, acarició el negro cabello del jovencito –"No debes encerrarte, trata de confiar; y busca, nunca dejes de buscar, de esa forma jamás estarás sólo… _Darien_"-

Conmovido, los azules e infantiles ojos se cristalizaron. Palabras todavía poco entendibles para él, no obstante, parecieron llegar a su corazón. Hechizado por el momento, la contempló con minucioso interés. Ella era muy bella, extremadamente bella, parecía un ángel; las ligeras corrientes de viento que comenzaron a sentirse de un momento a otro, y que jugaban con los platinados cabellos, le daban un aire casi místico, como una ilusión…

Entonces recordó la visión que creyó haber tenido justo antes de conocerla.

-"Pronto comenzara a llover"- comentó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación, lo que la ojiazul notó –"¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"- preguntó sintiéndose tonta. El pequeño desvió la mirada y negó rotundamente. Intrigada, recordó que él la había visto de la misma forma la primera vez que le habló. Entonces, juguetonamente comentó–"Por cierto ¿qué visión creíste tener hace unos momentos?"-

Como si hubiera sido cachado en una travesura, Darien bajó el rostro y escondió la mirada.

-"Vamos, dime…"- pidió ella haciendo un gracioso puchero –"por favoor"-

-"Yo…"- murmuró él con timidez –"me confundí con la luz de sol"- y sonriendo por primera vez, confesó –"La confundí con un hada. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero ahora que lo pienso, siento que era algo más. Yo, creí que estaba vestida en blanco, con un peinado diferente y con el destello de una chispa en su frente…"- La rubia, sorprendida, guardo silencio. Él añadió –"Parecía… irreal, mágico"-

Conmovida, y tentando a su suerte, ella cuestionó con suavidad –"¿Y… que crees que pudo ser?"-

Tratando de enfocar la casi borrosa imagen en su mente, totalmente concentrado, el pequeño pelinegro contestó automáticamente –"No estoy seguro. Era hermoso, pero creo que, para que describirlo en una palabra, sería… como el _Cosmos_"-

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, la joven mujer se quedó sin habla por unos segundos. ¿Cómo el _Cosmos_? Sonrió internamente. Sonaba bien, casi justo. Sí, le gustaba… _Cosmos_.

-"Gracias"- dijo ella.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por este momento, por tu compañía"- se sinceró.

En respuesta, él la quedó observando con fijamente. Se sentía bien en su compañía, era… era un sentimiento cálido, cómo si la conociera desde siempre. Inconscientemente el pequeño volvió a entristecer, después de todo, ahora nunca sabría si era así; no podía recordar nada…

Repentinamente una ligera gota de agua cayó en la mejilla de ella, y así, lentamente algunas otras comenzaron a mojar el suelo. La joven supo entonces que el momento había llegado, y con suavidad se puso en pie.

-"Debo irme"- confesó.

-"¡No!"- exclamó él ahogadamente a la vez que de forma automática tomaba la blanca mano –"No se vaya, por favor…"- imploró sin soltarla.

Enternecida, pero sobre todo luchando contra ella misma, lo contempló con dulzura. El enorme amor que le tenía era evidente en la femenina mirada.

De pronto, un fuerte destello de luz varios metros más allá llamó la atención de ambos. Darien frunció el ceño y la curiosidad se notó en sus ojos. Había sido un resplandor tras los lejanos arboles que duró sólo un instante.

La joven no pareció sorprendida, casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Volviendo el rostro hacía el pequeño, se colocó frente a él y, acercándose, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Con suavidad murmuró, sólo para él –"Debo irme, porque alguien más te está esperando…"- y ladeó el rostro hacía donde la luz se había notado –"Alguien que necesita de ti, tanto como tú de él"- Sintiendo todavía el toque de su mano, deliberadamente tomó las de él entre las suyas. Casi sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y besó su frente con ternura –"Cuídate… _Darien_"-

El joven ojiazul se sonrojó con suavidad, y, como si fuese un momento eterno, contempló el delicado rostro colocarse a centímetros del suyo. Y de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, cautivándolo; un sentimiento que en su todavía infantil etapa no comprendía, pero que lo llenaba, y por instantes calmaban la tristeza de su alma. Ella estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan bella, como un ángel, y él no era capaz de recordarla… sin embargo, confiaba en sus palabras, confiaba en ella, en una desconocida...

Sintiéndose extraño, todavía hechizado, repentina y muy lentamente el pelinegro acercó su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose de forma tímida a tan sólo un par de centímetros…

Tomada por sorpresa y sintiendo que el tiempo se alentaba, la rubia abrió sus brillantes ojos de par en par contemplando su cercanía… Y lo único que en ese momento era capaz de ver era el azul de los inocentes ojos, el mismo azul que ella amaba; Y lo único que ahora sentía, era la respiración de él cosquilleando en sus labios… El mundo entero desapareció en ese momento.

Y él cerró los ojos, y ella su razón. Bastó cerrar los parpados para que la rubia viera frente a si la tenue imagen de su amado… Y ella, delicadamente juntó sus labios. Fue una dulce caricia, un leve e inocente roce que duró un segundo pero le desbocó el corazón a mil por hora…

Sonrojados, ambos sonrieron con timidez, y él soltó su mano. La lluvia comenzó a aumentar. Ella, sonriendo, susurró con dulzura por última vez –"Eres un buen niño, Darien, y serás un gran hombre"-

Tímido, él bajó el rostro. La lluvia arreció y lo sacó de su ensoñación. Al levantar la vista ella ya no estaba. Darien, confundido, frunció el ceño. Su inocente corazón latía con extrema fuerza, la emoción del momento parecía completamente irreal.

¿Lo había soñado? ¿El golpe todavía jugaba con su cabeza? Sus ojos estaban por cristalizarse cuando la lluvia le recordó el momento. Decidido a no volver a su habitación, se dirigió al sitio en donde había escondido el paraguas. Prefería quedarse fuera, quizá, sólo quizá, podría encontrar al hada una vez más…

Pasado unos momentos, caminando bajo la lluvia, el pelinegro finalmente encontró algo, y, difusamente, las palabras del hada se repitieron en su mente: 'alguien más te está esperando… Alguien que necesita de ti, tanto como tú de él'. Y así, el se aproximó…

Un par de días pasaron. Pero para ella, parecieron haber sido segundos.

Continuaba ahí por alguna razón, observando de lejos como se formaba una amistad. Eran momentos como ese, y como muchos otros que recordaba, los que le daban un sentido a su eterna misión. Brindarles la oportunidad a otros, de ser felices…

Tocando superficialmente su labio, en donde todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo del nerviosismo, murmuró con nostalgia -"Darien… Muchas estrellas se han extinguido en el tiempo, pero otras más continúan llegando. Sé que algún día volverás a mí, y mi único deseo al venir aquí era que pudieras verme; quizá, sólo quizá así puedas reconocerme… No importa cuánto deba hacerlo, yo seguiré esperándote…"-

Soltó un largo y tranquilo suspiro. Era hora de volver a 'casa'. Sonrió, y bajo un movimiento, una suave luz la envolvió y el traje blanco que la caracterizaba volvió.

Soltó una sonrisa, y estaba por retirarse cuando, a su espalda, un ahogado e infantil suspiro de asombro llamó su atención. La joven sudo frio. ¿Era posible que se estuviera volviendo tan descuidada, como para permitir que dos veces seguidas fuera sorprendida en plena transformación?

Girando lentamente sobre sí misma, un expresivo e infantil '_Wooaw' _la aduló. Sintiéndose tonta, la mujer de cabellos platinados casi se fue de espaldas al descubrir a la pequeña que la estaba admirando:

Era una niña, de escasos años, de ojos azules, con cándida y traviesa mirada, y rubios cabellos recogidos en un par de chonguitos.

Totalmente sorprendida, nerviosa, no fue capaz de expresar ninguna palabra. Fue la pequeña quien rompió el divertido silencio.

-"¿Vas a una fiesta?"- cuestionó graciosamente. La mujer se notó por un momento confundida, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

-"¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta de disfraces!"- expresó con rapidez.

-"¿Y de que es tu disfraz?"- insistió con verdadero asombro.

-"Este…"- pareció pensarlo, entonces, soltando un suspiro, se rindió ante ella misma –"Soy… Soy una Sailor Scout ¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia!"-

La niña se llevó las manos a la boca intentando contener la infantil risa. La joven, apenada, jugó con sus dedos. Curiosa, la niña preguntó –"¿Qué tiene tu frente?"-

-"Ahh… es… Yo, hago magia jeje, y eso es una chispa…"-

La pequeña, incrédula, graciosamente alzó una ceja. Entonces, no pareciendo convencida, frunció el ceño con gracia y estaba por insistir cuando la joven habló primero tratando de distraer su atención –"Y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"-

La niña pareció un poco cohibida, y bajó el rostro –"Mamá acaba de regalarme un hermanito"- entonces pareció entristecer –"Y todos trajeron un regalo, y yo no…"-

-"Y has venido por unas flores"- comentó sintiéndose más confiada.

-"Si… ¿Cómo supiste?"- contestó con infantil asombro.

-"Digamos… que adivine"- sonrió internamente –"Es parte de la magia"- añadió y le guiño un ojo.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja. La mujer pareció meditar algo, entonces comentó con simpatía –"Déjame ayudarte, cierra los ojos"- pidió sonriéndole con ternura.

La pequeña lo hizo, y un segundo después una deliciosa fragancia la envolvió. Al abrir los ojos un hermoso ramo de rosas la recibió.

-"¡Waoow!"- expresó maravillada –"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"-

Sonriendo abiertamente esta vez, ella contestó –"Te lo dije… magia. Ahora ve donde tu mamá, y dale este obsequio."- Entonces, recordando algo, tomó una de las rosas y depositó un ligero beso sobre ella, y se la entregó a la pequeña –"Esta es especial, úsala bien"- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

-"¡Gracias señorita hada!"- exclamó todavía asombrada, mientras se alejaba.

¿Hada? Ella rió con ganas. Bien, ya había tentando demasiado al destino. Era hora de volver…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Que les pareció? Annis! Amiga! Espero te haya gustado… Sé que no es parecido a mis oneshots anteriores jeje. Pero ya te digo, mi musa no me kizo dar nada más jeje

Comenten plzzz! Espero no haber confundido a nadie, y como mencione arriba, espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie.

Critiquen, lancen tomatazos o díganme si está bien jeje. Pa'no volver a regarla en un futuro jeee.


End file.
